


So It Goes...

by kulina



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, god forgive me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulina/pseuds/kulina
Summary: Jawn joins Geoff in finding new ways to make Awsten fall apart.





	So It Goes...

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by this post https://bisexualgawsten.tumblr.com/post/173534332802/can-we-discuss-like-jawn-fucking-awsten-in-front

“Whose are you?” Geoff growled low in Awsten’s ear.

“Y-yours.”

“Again,” Geoff whispered, running his fingers down Awsten’s bare chest. His fingers skimmed over one of Awsten's nipples and across his stomach, making him shiver. 

“Yours. Yours.” 

“Mine,” Geoff agreed softly. He turned Awsten around in his grip so they were facing each other. “I have a treat for you tonight. I arranged something I think you might like. Something we talked about…” 

Awsten gulped. New things were always safe and always discussed beforehand, but the way Geoff presented them routinely left Awsten a little flustered. This was, of course, intentional.

Geoff leaned down to tongue at Awsten’s jawline, and Awsten tilted his head back. 

“We have a guest tonight,” Geoff murmured. 

“Jawn?” Awsten breathed hopefully.

“Mm-hmm.” 

Awsten surged forward and kissed Geoff enthusiastically on the lips. 

 

* * *

 

Within minutes, Jawn was kneeling on the bed in front of Awsten, and Geoff had positioned himself on Awsten’s other side. Geoff ghosted his fingers down Awsten’s shoulders, over his elbows, and down his forearms to loosely hold his hands. 

“Alright,” Geoff said to Awsten. “You show him what we do.”

Awsten swallowed and hummed nervously. 

“I know. I’m right here.” 

Awsten twisted to look at him. “Will I get punished? _Really_ punished?” 

“No, baby. I’m allowing this tonight.” He kissed Awsten’s cheek. “Special occasion.” 

Awsten nodded and turned back to Jawn. He drew a single finger down Jawn’s cheek and tipped Jawn's chin forward to kiss him. Their lips met, Jawn’s breath flowing into Awsten’s mouth, and Awsten hungrily pulled him closer.

It was different than kissing Geoff, rougher and tangier, and there was an unmistakable hesitancy. But then Jawn’s fingers hooked around Awsten’s bare hip, and at the contact, Awsten relaxed instantly. 

Jawn pulled back to study him. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed, and then he dove back in for another kiss.

Awsten couldn’t help but smile. His hand reached down to palm at Jawn’s jeans, but he didn’t go further than that. Geoff had set the rules, and neither Awsten nor Jawn were willing to break them. Awsten was the only one allowed to shed his clothes this time. Jawn and Geoff were to remain dressed. 

Behind Awsten, Geoff leaned in to press one kiss to Awsten’s shoulder and then another one to his neck, just under his ear. Awsten let out a breathy moan and leaned back into Geoff’s chest, and then Geoff reached out to thread a hand through Jawn’s long hair, guiding the redhead as he continued to kiss Awsten, mouth open wide. 

“Good,” Geoff praised. “Good, Jawn.” 

“Mm,” Jawn hummed in response. 

“Look at him,” Geoff commanded, and Jawn pulled back, face flushed, to stare at Awsten. Somehow, Awsten’s chest was already heaving, and Geoff knew without checking that Awsten’s dick would be hard and his pupils were likely blown wide. “He’s something, isn’t he?” Geoff murmured, running his fingers down Awsten’s arms again. 

“Yeah,” Jawn replied huskily.

Awsten let out an impatient whimper.

“Shh, babe, I’m talking to our guest. Don’t interrupt.” He turned his attention back to Jawn. “You didn’t spoil the secret, did you?” 

Jawn shook his head. 

“Good. Now, Awsten. I want you to kiss him, but I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Awsten answered breathlessly, already leaning toward Jawn, hands outstretched. His fingers bumped clumsily against Jawn’s jaw, and their lips connected. Awsten felt like he could breathe again. 

“Jawn knows he’s not allowed inside of you; that’s just for me. But he’s going to take care of you in the front while I take care of you in the back.” 

Awsten moaned. 

“Does that sound like something you’d like?” 

“Y- _yes_.”

Geoff chuckled warmly. “That’s what I thought. It’s all about you tonight, babe.” He kissed at the side of Awsten’s neck for a moment before prompting, “Here.” 

Awsten glanced behind himself to see Geoff motioning for him to stand. 

“Jawn, are you good on your knees?” Geoff inquired as he helped Awsten to his feet.

“Yeah.”

“And you still want to do this?”

Jawn unconsciously licked his lips as his eyes raked down Awsten’s body. “Yes, please.”

Geoff smiled, satisfied. “Alright. Awsten, stay right there, babe.” He sank to his knees behind Awsten as Jawn did the same in front of him. 

Awsten felt a little self-conscious - especially with Geoff on the ground for him - but then Jawn’s hand wrapped around his cock, and two of Geoff’s fingers slipped up inside of him, already moving, and all the anxiety melted away. “You guys don’t have to do this,” he told them breathlessly. 

Jawn paused, but Geoff didn’t. He kept using his fingers to massage Awsten’s insides. “Should we stop already?”

“N-no, but-”

“Then be quiet and let us take care of you.”

“Okay,” Awsten whispered. 

Jawn took his time stroking his hand up and down Awsten’s length. Awsten closed his eyes at the sensations - it was hard to process feeling both Geoff and Jawn working on him at the same time. He could tell that he was almost fully hard, though. 

Jawn leaned forward and took Awsten into his mouth, and Awsten’s eyes snapped back open. He thought he had another few moments of just Jawn’s hand; Geoff always moved so slowly. But god, he was _not_ complaining. This was already so good. So good…

Jawn licked a stripe from the base of Awsten’s cock to the tip and then focused on the head, pressing the tip of his tongue against the slit. Jawn, who he’d known for so long, who he’d worked with and grown up with and adored, was here, literally on his knees in front of Awsten, with his mouth-

“You’re okay,” Geoff murmured from behind him, and only then did Awsten realize that he’d let out a whimper. 

Awsten rested one of his hands atop the crown of Jawn’s head as Jawn closed his lips around Awsten’s length and sucked. That alone was enough to send him reeling, but then Geoff crooked his fingers experimentally, just testing the waters from the new angle, and Awsten’s knees bent in spite of themselves. 

“No,” Geoff commanded smoothly, “stay where you are.” 

“I - I don’t know about this,” Awsten panted.

“What?”

“Feels too good. I don’t know if I can keep standing…”

“You can,” Geoff insisted.

“I’ll try,” he responded, tilting his head up as Geoff found his prostate again. He let out a sharp moan. “Fuck, oh my god…”

Jawn wrapped his hand around one of Awsten’s thighs, and Awsten looked down. Hair had fallen forward in a curtain across Jawn’s face, so Awsten brushed it back, but all that did was get Jawn’s attention. Jawn gazed up at him, mouth still wide around his cock, shiny with spit, and Awsten slowly stroked a warm hand down his cheek. 

“You’re doing so good,” Awsten told him softly, and Geoff stilled, interested in the exchange. Awsten wasn’t usually the type to give praise or reassurance during sex, although he figured that the dynamic would be a little different with Jawn thrown into the mix. 

Awsten could see the heat creeping up Jawn’s cheeks, so he gave him an out and gently pushed his head back down. Jawn immediately resumed, his wet mouth driving Awsten wild. Geoff could feel Awsten growing shaky.

“Please don’t stop,” Awsten whispered, and Geoff snapped back to his senses and pushed a third finger inside of Awsten, earning a weak, “Mmm…”

Geoff smiled. He could do more, though. He removed his fingers - much to Awsten’s dismay - but parted Awsten’s ass cheeks instead and slipped his tongue inside.

“Oh!” Awsten cried, jumping a bit in surprise. He licked his lips, wanting desperately to kiss someone, to have a mouth to move against to counter the heat building up inside of him, to stifle the sounds forcing their way out of him, but he wasn’t willing to pause what was happening below his waist. 

Awsten readjusted, widening his stance a bit to allow Geoff and Jawn better access to him. Jawn pulled back and started pressing wet kisses down Awsten’s length and massaging Awsten’s balls, and Awsten let out another whine. 

“That feel good?” Jawn checked.

“Too good,” Awsten gasped. “Too much.”

“Nah,” Jawn grinned. “Just enough. That means we’re doing it right.”

“No, I can’t-” Awsten protested, but Jawn had already swallowed him down again. Awsten blindly reached back with one hand, finding Geoff’s soft hair and resting his hand on it. “Too good to me, you’re too good to me,” he breathed. And he knew what Geoff would say: ‘no I’m not,’ and ‘you deserve this,’ and ‘we should do this every night,’ and ‘you’re the love of my life, and I just want to make sure you always remember.’ Somehow, those words in his head turned him on even more.

 

* * *

 

“Help me,” Awsten begged, tears flooding his eyes at the overwhelming sensations. A few more minutes had passed, and Awsten's body had gone into overdrive. Geoff and Jawn had reduced him to a trembling mess. “Help - oh, help me. Help me…” He cried out wordlessly, unable to contain the noise any longer. The pleasure was blinding. Toe-curling, gasp-inducing, mind-blowing. “Oh! Geoff - Jawn - Geoff - I can’t… I can’t…” 

His knees gave out, and he slowly sank down, but somehow, both of his partners had been ready for it. Jawn didn’t pull off, easily keeping his lips around Awsten’s length as he followed him down, working more diligently than ever. And Geoff? Well, Geoff was the one that caught him, his strong hands secure on Awsten’s hips as Awsten collapsed onto his lap.

Awsten let out a sob. He wasn’t sure whether it was from the loss of contact from Geoff’s tongue inside or the overstimulation from Jawn’s mouth on his dick, or perhaps both. But he didn’t have time to decide before Geoff had lifted him a few inches, just enough to slide his cock inside of Awsten, and set him back down so Awsten was reclining against his chest. Jawn remained nestled between his legs.

_“Oh,”_ Awsten moaned, and for the first time since they’d started, he felt entirely full. Hot and dazed and full. He roughly wove his hand into Jawn’s hair, torn between the desire to push him away or force him down harder. Still, he knew that Geoff was going to start moving inside of him any second, so he sharply noted, “Geoff, I can’t.” 

“Okay. Do you need to use your safe word?” The question wasn’t teasing or mocking, just gentle and to the point. 

“No, but I - I think I’m gonna pass out,” he confessed breathlessly. 

Geoff looked him over and noticed the vacant expression in his eyes. Fuck, he was serious. “Jawn, slow down,” he ordered, and Jawn obliged. 

“No!” Awsten pleaded. “No, more… More… I can take it. Please…”

“Shh…” Geoff ran his fingers over Awsten’s sweaty forehead. “I won’t make him stop. But I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Doesn’t hurt,” he moaned. “Feels so fucking good…” 

“I know. I know, baby.” 

“Fucking amazing. Fucking… Please stay in me,” Awsten begged.

“So bossy today,” Geoff muttered, but since he knew Awsten was losing it, he planned to let it slide. He gently bit the side of Awsten’s neck. “Is that what you want?” 

“Yes,” he groaned. "Geoff..."

“I’ve got you.”

“Jawn’s - he’s - he’s making me - _Jawn_ ,” he cried, and before he knew it, he was practically screaming, yelling out in little short bursts that matched in time with the almost painful pleasure he was receiving from Jawn sucking his cock. 

“Jawn, this is all you,” Geoff said, a little bit of awe seeping into his voice. “I’m not doing anything to him.” 

“Fuck,” Awsten begged, and he tipped his hips down to help Jawn get more of him into his mouth. He dropped his head back onto Geoff’s shoulder and stared up at the ceiling. “Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. I’m gonna come, Jawn, I’m gonna - I’m-” His words stuttered and stopped as he broke into a soundless scream, mouth wide open, eyes squeezed shut. 

He could feel cum shooting out of him, over and over and over, not stopping, rope after rope. And Jawn - wonderful, wonderful Jawn - swallowed every last drop. 

When it was finally over and both Awsten and his dick were limp and spent, Jawn sat up, panting slightly, cum dripping down his chin. 

Geoff chuckled warmly at the sight. “Fuck, I should pay you for that,” he mused. “Look at what you did to him.” 

Awsten’s lips were still parted, and he was propped against Geoff's shoulder, staring dizzily up at the ceiling. The force of the orgasm had tilted his whole world sideways. 

“What do you tell Jawn?” Geoff prompted. 

“I love you,” Awsten exhaustedly replied. 

Jawn and Geoff both laughed. 

“Aw,” Jawn chuckled. He snaked forward to peck Awsten's cheek.

“Well, I meant ‘thank you,’ but that works, too,” Geoff smiled. 

Quiet settled over them. Slowing panting sounds were the only noise in the room aside from the hum of the air conditioner, and Geoff allowed them all to sit for several moments to catch their breath before he said to Jawn, “Here, help me get him up. Otherwise, he’ll fall asleep on me.” 

Jawn obliged, and together, they got a shaky Awsten onto his feet.

“I was gonna have Jawn watch me fuck you,” Geoff told him quietly as they walked him a few steps over to the bed, “but I think you need a break.” 

“No, I want to,” Awsten protested weakly. 

“That was too much for you. I didn’t know you were serious,” Geoff countered. He helped Awsten sit down. “Jawn, can you get him a glass of water? Here, Aws, get in bed, and we’ll talk about it in a little bit.” 

“I’m not tired,” Awsten lied. “I can go again.” 

“Just relax for a few minutes. Lay down.” Geoff glanced over his body fondly as he obeyed. Playtime may have been put on pause, but Awsten still knew a command when he heard one. Geoff added, “Let me get a washcloth, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

“Mmkay.” 

By the time Geoff had walked into the bathroom, turned the tap on, gotten some warm water from the faucet, and returned, Awsten’s eyelids had fallen closed. 

“You scared me a little, you know that?” Geoff admitted as he ran the cloth over Awsten’s lower abdomen. “You looked like you’d checked out.” 

“Felt too good,” Awsten mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“I know.” 

“It was shut my brain down or die.” 

Geoff chuckled.

Jawn returned with a glass of ice water, and he sat on the other side of Awsten and helped him sit up to sip at it. 

“There you go,” Geoff praised, still drawing the cloth between Awsten’s legs. 

Awsten’s cheeks tinged pink, and he shivered. 

Quiet filled the room again, but it was comforting. When Awsten was done with the water, he laid back down, and his eyes fell shut again.

Jawn disappeared for a few moments, but Geoff was solely interested in cleaning Awsten's skin and watching him drift to sleep.

“Jawn, you lie down, too,” Geoff said gently when Jawn returned after a little while. “I know that wasn’t easy.” 

“Oh, no, I’m okay-”

Geoff shot him an authoritative look, and he quickly changed his tune. 

“Oh - okay. Uh, yeah. Okay.”

“You can take your jeans off, but all your other clothes stay on.” He started absently stroking Awsten’s forehead as he softly spoke. “I’ve got some work to do; I’ll be in the kitchen. Just relax. You don’t have to go to sleep, either of you, but I want you both in bed.” He pointed at Jawn with his free hand. “If you touch him without me here, there will be consequences. And not the fun kind.” 

Jawn nodded. “No, of course.” 

“And Awsten, if you-” Geoff stopped talking, smiled, and shook his head. Awsten was already breathing evenly. “Well, he’s not going to be breaking any rules, I guess.” 

Jawn smiled back. 

“Thanks for doing that,” Geoff half-whispered. 

“Of course. It was… amazing.” _Eye-opening. Life-changing. Oh my god, I’m never, ever, ever going back._

“Yeah, he’s pretty special.” He nodded toward the kitchen. “Come get me if you need me.” 

“Wait,” Jawn said, sitting halfway up as Geoff started out of the room.

“Yeah?”

“You’re - you’re still gonna let me watch you, um…”

“Fuck him?” Geoff filled in.

Jawn nodded, clearly a little embarrassed.

Geoff grinned wickedly. “Oh, yeah. Yeah. Definitely.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if you want the next part! im happy to leave it here, but if yall want to see the second scene, let me know.  
> (i am aro/ace. i did my very best!)


End file.
